


comme par hasard

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: American!Chanyeol, French!Baekhyun, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol meets Baekhyun in Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	comme par hasard

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about the time i had french class in school and really can't remember anything of that anymore, i don't really know how i got the idea for this one shot then but it kind of happened so yeah

Chanyeol was standing on the Esplanade du Trocadéro and waited. Baekhyun promised to come and Chanyeol believed it. It took him a lot of effort to get rid of Jongin, Luhan and Sehun to come here. But he wanted to see him even if it'd be for the last time. Meanwhile, it started drizzling but he didn't mind, the thought of Baekhyun and the previous nights kept him warm.

Slowly, he doubted that Baekhyun would be able to make it though. He had to go soon if he wanted to catch his flight on time, he couldn't afford it to stay any longer, he had appointments at home he couldn't cancel. 

As he heard fast approaching footsteps, he tore his gaze away from the eiffel towel and turned around. There  _he_ came. Under a dark red umbrella that shielded him from the heaving rain, he was coming towards him. When Baekhyun reached Chanyeol, he practically threw himself into his arms and held the umbrella above both of their heads. Their lips quickly found their way to each other's for a more than passionate kiss that made Chanyeol's whole body tingle. There's was a sting in his heart when he thought about flying home soon and having to leave the previous days behind him.  
  


_It was raining and Luhan and Sehun still dragged him through Paris, from one place to another, to take the photos for his calender. In the evening when he came back to his hotelroom he was exhausted to say the least and just wanted to take a hot shower to get the cold out of his bones. After that he wanted something to eat and a good wine, the others didn't bother to accompany anymore, they wanted to watch movies in Jongin's room, so he decided to go on his own._

_Once he got ready and wasn't feeling as tired as before he got on his way. When he stepped out of the big glass door of the hotel he noticed that the rain had stopped, the air was chilly but pleasant. Chanyeol took a deep breathe before turning left and making his way to the many restaurants he's seen on their way back earlier. After minutes of searching he found one that looked nice and let himself be led to a table by one of the waiters. He ordered a glass of red wine before he started checking out the big card in front of him._

_He decided on a salad and Steak._

_After ordering, he leant back in his chair and sipped at his wine while observing the people around him, it fascinated him how life was pulsating around him while he could relax._   
  
_"Excuse me? May i sit with you?", surprised, Chanyeol looked up and saw the man who just approached him._

_"Yes, sit down please!"_

_He smiled before sitting down across from him._

_"Thanks, you saved me!"_

_Chanyeol laughed and looked at him questioningly._

_"The owner of this restaurant is a friend of mine and i was looking forward to a nice meal the whole day but Jean didn't have any free seats anymore when i arrived here. Don't get this the wrong way but you seemed quite lonely."_

_"It's okay i'm glad about a little bit of company. Will you drink a glass of wine with me?", he nodded and Chanyeol waved one of the waiters over to them. Before he could say anything though, the other man_ _started talking in fluent french and ordered something._

 

-

 

_It was late when they both left the restaurant, they were in a good mood and had drunken two glasses of wine, which lightened the atmosphere betweem them easily. They talked about everything and nothing and soon noticed that the chemistry between them was right._

_Now they're walking arm in arm along the Seine to Chanyeol's hotel, he wanted to call Baekhyun a taxi so he'd come home alright, since they were some strange looking figures walking around in the night of Paris._

_They arrived at the hotel minutes later, but stood at the coast of the Seine for a while longer, looking at the from thousands of lights illuminated Paris. When Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun shivering next to him, it got quite cold, he put his arm around him and pulled him close. Baekhyun thankfully nuzzled into him and put his head against his shoulder._

_Eventually Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun and carefully lifted his head before lowering his lips on the smaller ones and kissing him softly._

-

"Chanyeol? Hello Chanyeol?", Chanyeol confusedly shook his head and looked at Sehun who was sitting next him and apparently wanted his attention.

"What's up?", Sehun sighed.

"What's going on with you? You've been totally absent the whole day and arrived at the airport barely on time. Did something happen in Paris?"

Chanyeol shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it, it hurt leaving Baekhyun behind in Paris. The kiss they shared as goodbye left a burning feeling on his lips and left him feeling a weird emptiness now.

Sehun seemed to notice that he wasn't up for talking right now. "If you want to talk about it, you know i'm always here for you."

Chanyeol thankfully smiled at him but leaned back against his seat again and got lost in his thoughts.

-

_Chanyeol felt a pleasant heaviness take hold of him. He watched as Baekhyun walked through the room and got dressed piece by piece again, he had been laying naked next to Chanyeol only moments before and now he was standing in the room in only his underwear and bent down for his jeans that apparently slipped halfway under the bed when they hectically undressed each other. Sighing, Chanyeol stretched himself and continued to watch Baekhyun, how he slipped into the tight jeans and then grabbed for his shirt, or what was still left of it. Chanyeol shyly smiled at him, Baekhyun returned the smile and let the shirt fall into the trash can that was standing close to him._

_Baekhyun grabbed the button-down shirt that somehow ended up on the TV and put it on._

_"If you want it back, call me!"_

_Chanyeol just stared at him while he searched for something in his bag until he pulled out a little buisness card and placed it on the little desk beside him. Afterwards, Baekhyun took his jacket and made his way to the door, when he got there he turned around and smiled at Chanyeol. Then he left the room._

-

Chanyeol sighed. He didn't get the shirt back and that although he had called Baekhyun and met him again the day after. He didn't give it back to him but he had to admit that it suit Baekhyun better than him anyway.

They met as often as possible and spent wonderful hours with each other. The goodbye some hours ago was bittersweet, Chanyeol much rather have taken Baekhyun along with him, but they both had their own lives and had to cope now.

-

Weeks later and Chanyeol's thoughts were still all about Baekhyun, they tried to stay in contact but they were both busy so there wasn't really any time for long conversations. He also noticed that it hurt when he heard from Baekhyun because he missed their time together so much.

Exhausted, he stepped into his apartment. He let his bag fall next to the garderobe and took off his shoes and jacket before he went into living room and threw himself onto the couch. The post he had brought in with him earlier was still laying on the desk so he took it and started opening the evelopes, which were mostly bills or commercials. Eventually there was only one envelope left with the logo of a big art museum. Thinking it would be commercials again Chanyeol opened it and a letter fell out which turned out to be an invitation. He quickly read the text before a huge smile made its way across his face. He grabbed for the phone and immediately reserved two tickets.

-

  
Baekhyun hurried through his apartment to his phone that was ringing for quite some time now. Somewhere deep within him he wished that it was Chanyeol, their contact got less and less but he still thought about him a lot. Everyday, he was on his mind and he didn't manage to get over him. He really wants to see Chanyeol again but he knew that both of them had their lives and that there was barely any chance to break out from it.

"Oui?"

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun's heart skipped a beat when he heard Chanyeol's deep voice through the phone.

"Yes,hi."

"hi."

For a little while both of them were quiet then, Chanyeol started talking again.

"Will you go out with me next week?"

"I'd really like to but you're still in New York, aren't you?"

Baekhyun heard Chanyeol laugh quietly.

"I'm invited to a premiere in Paris at the end of the week and I'd be really happy if you came with me."

"Are you just going to stay in Paris for one evening?"

"No, i wanted to take some days off but i haven't found somewhere to stay at yet."

Baekhyun laughed.

"I think i might know somewhere cheap you can stay, but there's one problem.", Baekhyun could almost hear Chanyeol's grin.

"Oh, and that would be?"

"You would have to sleep in my bed, my apartment is really small."

"I think i'll survive.", Chanyeol laughed.

They talked for a while longer until they said their goodbye, this time knowing that they'll see each other again.

-

Chanyeol felt like a child on sugar when he left the plain in Paris. Outside, in front of the security check Baekhyun was already waiting for him and he couldn't wait to finally see him again, put his arms around him, kiss him and do a lot more things with him. He was impatiently waiting for his luggage, why did it always take so long for your suitcases to arrive when you were in a hurry. After what felt like hours he finally got everything and was able to leave the security section.  
  
As he stepped through the doors of the Charles-de-Gaule airport he searchingly looked around. He soon spotted Baekhyun, he was even more beautiful than he memorized.

Baekhyun apparently saw him too because he began to shove his way through the mass of people towards Chanyeol, who as well walked towards him, his suitcases rolling after him.

When they reached each other they just stood there for a brief moment before they both moved at the same time and fell into each other's arms. In the same moment their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Like the movies, Chanyeol thought before he got distracted by the tongue that softly pushed against his lips.  
  
-

Some hours later Chanyeol was once again standing on the Esplanade du Trocadéro, but this time he wasn't waiting, he was already holding Baekhyun in his arms and was happy.

He knew that they only had a few days together but this time he was sure that they'd see each other again, because it felt too good being with him to just voluntarily give up this feeling.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments because i'm really just starting this whole writing stuff it'd be much appricated thank you


End file.
